The New Year's Wish
by Twinklesabri
Summary: What was Amy's life, before she met Sheldon and the rest of the gang in 2010?


**Hello everyone! Here is my last story of the year, and it is New Year's themed. It's very short, but buckle up for a roller coaster of emotions. It was based on a prompt: "Write something that begins with a character throwing a coin in the fountain." it doesn't exactly begin this way, but I couldn't stop thinking about Amy, so I had to write this down. I don't own these characters, except George. Happy New Year :)**

 _December 31st, 2009_

 _'Another year spent alone'_ , contemplated Amy. She tried to recall the entire year, trying to find something, a good memory, to hold on to, but nothing came to her mind. Everything she did this year was working, arguing with her mother about their dating arrangement and the George Foreman grill and watching Little House on the Prairie. Nothing worth to recall after all. At the last minute, she got up from her couch and decided to take a walk before midnight, just so she wouldn't be alone at home during New Year's Eve.

She wandered in the streets of Glendale, inhaling the chilly air and decided to sit on a bench which was facing a very beautiful fountain. With a sigh, she wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek and straightened her skirt.

« Alone on New Year's Eve? » a voice suddenly appeared behind her. She jumped, startled, and turned around to find an old man, who seemed harmless, kindly smiling at her.  
« Hmm, yes. It's not the first nor the last time though. » She replied sadly.  
« May I? » the old man asked Amy, pointing at the empty seat next to her. She nodded and scooted to give him more space to sit. She noticed that his clothes were wrinkled, his shoes were old and ruined and his beard hadn't been trimmed in ages.

« Ma'am- » the old man started but he was cut off.  
« Please, call me Amy. » She said, extending her hand for him to shake.  
The old man was touched, and eagerly shook her hand, smiling foundly at the young woman seated next to him.  
« Alright, Amy it is then. Nice to meet you, my name is George. » He said casually.  
« Nice to meet you too. » Amy replied with a small smile.  
« A young and beautiful woman as you should not be crying alone on a bench. Isn't it New Year's Eve? Everyone should be happy and celebrating. » George said, trying to cheer her up.  
« Yeah, if you have someone to celebrate with. » Amy said, looking down. Sadness was clear in her voice.  
« Now now, you're not alone. I am sure there is someone for you out there. You are pretty, kind, and you have those shining green eyes that scream to the world just how smart you are. Don't let loneliness bring you down child, and see what the world has in store for you. » The old man said with twinkle in his eyes, as he remembered his own youth.

« How can you assume I am kind? » Amy asked defiantly.  
« You shook my hand. I don't remember the last time a young woman just shook an old homeless man's hand without any doubt. And by the way, what a grasp you have! » George joked.  
« Sorry, I am a neurobiologist. I do have a strong grip on the scalpel. » Amy laughed. She dried her cheeks and took a long breath.  
« Thank you George. » Amy said after a little while.  
« For what? » George asked surprised.  
« For making me smile, and believe again. » She said with nostalgia.

« Oh, I am not done yet. Follow me. » He said as he got up and walked through the park, heading to the fountain. Amy followed him without a word, without a fear. Like she would follow an angel in the sky. When they reached the fountain, George dig in his pockets, in quest of something.  
« Alright, when I'll tell you, you'll throw this coin and make a wish. » he said, giving her the coin.  
« But- » Amy started but he cut her off.  
« No buts! In five, four, three.. » George started counting.  
« Two.. » Amy joined him.  
« One! » They said in unison.  
She brought the coin to her lips and with a shaky grasp, threw it in the fountain behind her, determined to see her wish come true the following year.

« Thank you George. I'll never forget you. » She said, taking his hand in hers.  
« Happy New Year Amy. » George said.  
« Happy New Year to you too. » Amy replied, before heading back to her apartment.  
« Wait, why did you do this.. » George called after her, as he noticed the 50$ bill in his hand, but Amy was already gone.

 _December 31st, 2016_

« Oh here he is! Sheldon, come! » Amy said, dragging a very reluctant Sheldon behind her.  
« Why do we have to do this? » Sheldon whined.  
« Because he is an old friend of mine and I want you to meet him. » Amy said with a smile.

« George? » She called out after the old man. It took him a bit of time to realize who she was, but when it clicked, he immediately stood up.  
« Amy! What a surprise! » He greeted her. He was surprised when Amy hugged him, and he happily returned the embrace, his eyes shining with happiness.

« George, I want you to meet my husband, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. » Amy said proudly, pushing Sheldon froward the old man. George extended his hand and Sheldon shook it, not without throwing a horrified look at his wife before.  
« Nice to meet you Dr. Cooper! My name is George. » The old man said with glee.

« George, if you agree, I want you to spend the New Year's Eve with us tonight. » Amy asked him.  
« Oh my, that is very generous of you Amy, but I really don't want to impose… »  
« No buts! » She cut him off with a wink.  
« I am sorry I wasn't there the previous years, I was just so caught up with, you know, not being alone anymore. » She smiled as she looked up at Sheldon.  
« Oh, I understand my dear. And it is very considerate of you to invite me to your home, I really appreciate it. » The old man thanked her with watery eyes.  
« It's the least I can do. I helped me realize my dream after all. » Amy whispered to George.

The couple and the old man headed to the car, the two men having a vivid conversation about trains. But Amy went by the fountain for the second time in six years and threw another coin in it, with a different wish this time. A baby.


End file.
